Birthday Surprise
by Blackwing-Darkraven
Summary: Because Sieghart's birthday wouldn't be complete without a little surprise from Mari. Sieghart x Mari together with Ronan x Elesis, Ryan x Lire, Lass x Arme and Jin x Amy.


Kristine: Sorry if it's belated, but Sieghart's "birthday" ended almost a week ago, and I wasn't able to finish this story before the celebration, so -

Sieghart: WHAT? How could you? *rage aura starts radiating around him and he brandishes his Soluna* HOW COULD YOU FORGET?

Kristine: Sorry! I'm so sorry. I tried, and please, let me explain… *starts sweating nervously*

Sieghart: RAGING UNLIMITED BLADE! *swords started to surround the target and they slash her*

Kristine: WAAAAAA! NOOO! *ends up bleeding severely with scratches covering her body*

Selene: *rushes towards her Hikari* Aibou! Are you ok?

Kristine: *still unconscious*

Selene: SIEGHART, HOW COULD YOU? *unleashes dark magic and forms a pair of sais with it* Face my wrath!

Sieghart: Music to my ears. *charges towards Selene*

Selene: You'll pay for this! *charges towards Sieghart*

Arme: Well, while the poor authoress is suffering from critical wounds and a fight begins between Selene and Sieghart, let's start the story.

Lire: Grand Chase and characters belong to KoG, but the plot is her idea.

* * *

"Umm… Are you sure I have to wear this?" Mari asked with uneasiness in her usual calm voice, inspecting the maid outfit chosen for her as well as the headband with bunny ears that held her long cerulean hair in place.

"Come on, you look good in that get – up," Amy remarked in a cheerful tone. "After all, you really want to do something special to Sieghart on his birthday, aren't you?"

The Polaris blushed at the Starlet's words. The highlander was the reason why she joined the Grand Chase, as if he had left a deep imprint in her life long before Kounat's destruction that left her memories obscured by a fog of oblivion. She was known for her fascination towards machines, studying their structures so that she could construct her own set of mechanical robots to do her bidding, together with her mastery over the use of Grimoire, Maverick and Magic Mallet for her attacks. But even a mechanic could get hit by Cupid's arrow, for she secretly had feelings for the warrior with a bucketful of rage that would be unleashed to anyone who dared to cross him.

"It's not that that I don't want to make an impression or anything, it's just that…"

"Don't be such a turtle hiding in your shell. Get going," the dancer gripped the rune caster's hand and dragged her downstairs to the venue of the celebration.

The other members of the Chase were busy with the decorations and other stuff for the party. Balloons were attached to the sides of the castle walls and frills surrounded the place between the balloons. Tables had been set for the food and the presents, and a banner with the words 'Happy Birthday, Sieghart!' was stuck to the center wall of the castle.

"Hey guys! How are the preparations coming along?" Amy called out.

"The cake has just arrived," Jin replied, carrying a white box and placing it carefully on the table together with other delectable food to eat. He removed the top to reveal a round chocolate cake covered with vanilla frosting. "Wow, looks tasty."

"Let me taste," Elesis walked towards the cake, attempting to pick up some of the frosting with her finger.

"Not a chance," Ronan objected, swatting her hand away from the dessert. "Better wait 'till its chow time."

The red – haired Savior pouted, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Wow, Mari! You look so cute!" Arme commented at the sight of Mari's outfit for the party.

"Thanks," the Polaris replied, her tone becoming soft, feeling a bit uncomfortable.

"Hey, there's a box set up for you," Ryan gestured towards a square box big enough to fit a person inside, wrapped in pale blue gift paper and its top decorated with a bow made out of dark blue ribbon. It was dotted with small holes for air.

"Do I have to stay inside the box?"

The Xenocider nodded in reply. "After all, you'll be the last present to be opened by him. Don't worry; we made sure you won't be suffocating inside."

Although hesitant at first, Mari finally complied. Ryan took the top off and she stepped inside the box, sitting down on a bed of confetti and hugging her knees close to her chest to ensure that she'll fit. Once she gave the signal that it was now time to put back the top, the male elf closed the box.

"Okay, Amy. Mari's finally inside the box," he called out. "Just a few more adjustments and we're ready."

"Perfect," the Starlet remarked, clapping her hands with glee. "Once we're done, all we have to do is to wait for the birthday celebrant to arrive. It'll be a huge birthday surprise he'll never forget."

* * *

Sieghart let out a yawn as he lay down on the open grassy field, gazing at the dark sky that was dotted with twinkling stars. "It sure is relaxing just lying here and marveling the sight before me." He sighed. "But I need to go back to the castle. Otherwise, my young Elesis would beat the hell out of me."

He stood to his feet and began walking his way back to the castle, the verdant forest trees bathing in the moon's light. Countless memories played back in his mind as he whistled a happy tune.

Sure, it was a privilege for him to be proclaimed a great hero, being immortal and eternally young and all that jazz, but there were matters much more important than immortality and everlasting youth, like his short – tempered descendant, Elesis. There were numerous crazy situations that happened between them, but being part of the Chase together with her and her companions was the craziest, and most amazing, adventure he had ever experienced in his life.

And Mari. She was the most mysterious person he had ever encountered, with more of her past still yet to be discovered, yet there was something within her that clicked in his mind, like they had a deep connection. He couldn't tell exactly what that was, but if she really believed that he was that one person who left a deep imprint within her, then he had no choice but to help recover her memories.

After a long stroll, he had finally arrived in front of the castle. By the time he went through the gates, the first thing he noticed was that the interior was pitch black, sans the windows that gave off a faint glow of the moon.

"Ummm… is anyone here?" He called out, anticipating for a reply, but there was none. He had no choice but to let his hand skim across the surface of the wall until he finally located a switch. He turned it on.

"Surprise!"

Sieghart was flabbergasted at the sight of cheerful faces and confetti bursting out of party poppers, together with the sound of horns. He just stood there speechless until he regained his composure and asked in an exasperated tone, "Just what the heck is going on?"

"Today's your birthday, silly," Elesis replied, annoyed at the fact that her grandfather totally forgot that special day.

"Oh yeah, my birthday," the Prime Knight laughed sheepishly, scratching the back of his head. "I thought there was some mumbo-jumbo going on at first, but still, for a bunch of young-uns who sometimes show a wacky side every now and them, you are very thoughtful." He then ruffled his granddaughter's hair, smiling. "Thanks for preparing such a party for this special day."

"No big deal," the female Knight replied. "Besides, it would be just boring if we treated the special day like a normal one, as if nothing happened. Even lazy, old people like you deserve a celebration every once in a while."

"Oh really?" the gladiator then guffawed loudly. "Well, enough chit-chat. Let's get the party started."

"Yeah!" the rest of the Chase chorused, raising their fists to the air.

* * *

At the end of the birthday song, Sieghart made a wish silently and blew the flame off the candle of his birthday cake. They all cheered.

"Ok guys, it's chow time!" Arme declared. "Fall in line as you get your food."

They did as told, falling in line as each of them took a plate and picked up their utensils for their food. Amy placed a slice of cake to each plate as they helped themselves with their choices. Once the plates were filled, each person took a glass of punch and sat down on the table.

As they ate and chatted the night away, Sieghart glanced at his fellow group mates. Elesis and Ronan had some arguments but they laughed every time they discussed some funny moments. Lire and Ryan were also having a good time, shedding light on nature and their future together. Arme and Lass were having a casual talk, with the Striker holding the Battle Mage's hand. Lastly, Jin did some sweet talk and acts of affection with Amy, who just giggled at his words and leaned to his touches.

Now the chatting of the people made the black-haired male wonder where Mari was. He had noticed that she was not yet around since the celebration started. He knew she hated noises and preferred to spend time alone in quiet places, but it really pained him to see that she wasn't present on his special day.

_Damn it, why is she not here yet?_ He thought, rubbing his forehead to massage the aching muscles. _I hope she'll appear anytime soon._

With that thought in mind, he resumed eating.

* * *

"Ok, Sieg. Time to open these up," Ryan said as the highlander flexed his fingers in preparation for the task.

As if on cue, the birthday celebrant started tearing the wrapper off the presents and opened the boxes.

The presents he received were quite nice and a bit outrageous. He got brand – new weapons courtesy of Elesis, Ryan, Lass and Jin. Arme gave him a fluffy violet pillow so that he could enjoy sleeping even more, together with a dark blue blanket from Lire. Ronan, on the other hand, handed a small velvet red box over to him and told him to open it. Inside it was a golden brooch emblazoned with an insignia of the highlanders. Lastly, Amy's present contained a white collared buttoned shirt with a black tie, black pants, black leather boots and a black trench coat, together with black fingerless gloves, a purple sleeveless vest that reached halfway up his waist, and some gold and silver accessories to compliment with his new outfit. He had also received a set of toiletries and a bottle of men's perfume from her.

"By the way, we have one last present to you," Arme gestured Sieghart towards the big box with a ribbon on top that stood in front of him.

His argentine eyes widened at the sight. "That big?"

"Come on, just open it," the Battle Mage coaxed.

The Prime Knight sighed. "Very well." He gently pulled the top off the box, anxious of what would be inside the box.

Once the top was finally removed, he peeked inside. What he saw inside made him catch his breath.

Inside the box was none other than Mari, dressed in the maid outfit and wearing a headband with bunny ears, sitting down on a bed of confetti on the bottom of the box. He watched speechlessly as she stood up, letting him see more of her dress, an embarrassing blush still dusting her cheeks.

"So, you're inside the box all this time?" he asked, still in shock.

Mari nodded in reply. "I'm sorry if you're worried about me. It was all their idea to make me the last present for you to open."

A heavy silence fell throughout the room. It wasn't long before he started chuckling.

"Don't laugh, or I'll use Eraser on you!" she said angrily.

Sieghart stopped his actions and gazed at her intently, a smile spread on his face. "Well, it's not because I'm making fun of you, but…" He paused. "I admit, you look very lovely in that outfit."

The heterochromatic – eyed rune caster's cheeks grew hotter at those words, but she smiled, the rarest smile that was reserved only for him. "Thank you."

The rest of the Chase gasped at the sight. _Did Mari just smile at Sieghart?_ They wondered in their minds. They hadn't seen Mari's joyful expression ever since their first meeting with her.

"By the way, here's my gift for you," Mari handed a velvet red box with a pink ribbon over to Sieghart.

The raven – haired male accepted the box and opened it. He held his breath at what he saw inside the box.

It was a necklace with a silver tear – shaped pendant, with a round sapphire stone as its center. The crystal shone brightly under the light.

The immortal was awestruck by its value. "Mari, it's worth a fortune, yet you still managed to have it. How?"

"It's from one of the antique shops I've visited," she explained. "The owner told me that it was one of the priceless treasures that were found from the ancient kingdom. I'm not sure if that is somehow connected to my past, but still, I hope it will help us grow closer to one another as we go on adventures together with the Grand Chase. I bought it with some of the reward money we have from our missions."

"Well, thanks," the gladiator spoke in gratitude.

"Actually, I also bought another necklace like that as a way of remembering you," the mechanic adjusted the collar of her outfit so that she could reveal another silver necklace to him, with the same tear – shaped pendant, except that there was a round onyx stone at its center.

Sieghart's mouth gaped open in surprise.

"You see, you're the reason why I joined the Grand Chase, and all this time, I am hoping that one day, you're the person I've been looking for all those years," she went on. "Although I may not be able to recover all my memories just yet, bit by bit, I started to know more about you. You may be arrogant, short – tempered and carefree, but what makes you the hero well – reputed in legends is when you defeat enemies, you pulled off one hell of an assault, coupled with the dark aura that would radiate within you as you unleashed your wrath upon them. All in all, you are such an easy-going yet brave warrior. I hope you don't mind if I'll give you one more gift."

"And what's that, Mari?"

What he received was unexpected of her. She kissed him gently on the cheek. He blushed faintly at the feeling.

After the kiss, she greeted him, her cheeks still flushing a faint red but still with a smile on her face. "Happy birthday, Sieghart."

He flashed out his most handsome smile as he held her cheek with one hand and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him and leaning his face close to hers. "Thanks, Mari."

Almost immediately, they shared a tender, loving kiss on the lips. The rest of the group applauded, together with a few whistles, happy for the immortal, eternally young man who had received the gift he'll never ever forget on his special day.

* * *

Now that the party was finally over, those who had helped with the decorations were also the ones cleaning up the place.

"Hey, Grandpa, why don't you get up and help us?" Elesis called out.

"Later," Sieghart replied. He was sitting down on one of the vacant tables with Mari beside him.

"It surely is a wacky, yet interesting party, isn't it?" the cerulean – haired girl asked.

The Prime Knight nodded in reply. "Yeah, it sure is. I know it's really cool for me to be an immortal, being endowed with eternal youth and all that good stuff heroes usual receive for their deeds, but nothing's much more important than having a great time together with the crew, especially with my young Elesis." He smiled handsomely at her. "And even you."

Mari giggled. It really brightened his world just seeing her like that.

"By the way, we still have some cake left. Do you want some?"

"No thanks, I'm not that hungry."

"Aww, come on. Just a slice."

The Polaris finally obliged, and the highlander stood up, took a plate and fork and placed a slice of cake on it. He returned to the table, placing the plate in front of Mari.

She picked up the fork and cut off a piece of the treat with it, placing it inside her mouth to chew on it. She hummed in appreciation. "Not bad. Tastes delicious."

"Hey, come on, get your butt off that chair and help us right now!" his granddaughter shouted at him again.

"Coming!" Sieghart immediately stood up from his chair and ran. To Mari, he said, "Just finish the rest of the cake, ok?"

Mari simply nodded in reply.

_Man, I should be hitting the sack by now, _he thought, but then his lips curved into a smile as he rushed to aid them. _But then again, a little help won't hurt. Just a little payback for all the hospitality they gave me for this special day._

It was indeed a birthday celebration he'll never ever forget, especially now that he had Mari as his significant other.

* * *

Arme: By the way, about Amy's present, it's just basically the description of what Sieghart's ST outfit looks like, so sorry for the confusion… *sweat drops*

Selene: *pants from the rigorous fight* I have to admit, you're one heck of a challenge. You're a tough opponent to beat.

Sieghart: *pants also* Same goes to you. For a female like you, you have such incredible skills.

Lire: Ummm… Sieghart, I hate to burst your bubble, but Mari's starting to get angry at you now.

Sieghart: Huh? *looks around until he sees Mari glaring angrily at him*

Mari: You are such a bad boy, you know that? I'm going to punish you for this.

Sieghart: *starts sweating nervously while waving his hands frantically in an effort to soothe her ruffled feathers* Woah, calm down… We can talk things over instead of going through this –

Mari: ERASER! *summons a large flying robot capable of zapping a blue laser large enough to fry opponents below it*

Sieghart: Aaaahhh! *starts to run away from the robot but unfortunately ends up being burnt to a crisp by it* Forgive… me… It's… just… that… I'm… angry… that… the… authoress… forgets… my… birthday… *falls down unconsciously*

Arme: *laughs evilly* Take that, old man! You deserve that for torturing the authoress just because she forgets your birthday.

Lire: Nice one, Mari!

Mari: Thank you.

Selene: Kindly review if you like the story.

Arme: Free cookies will be given to you in every review! *wink*


End file.
